Dad leaves mum to be with me
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: I stood there at the door smiling at Robert who had all his luggage with him so he came inside and i closed the door smiling happily at him happy to have my boyfriend with me at long last he suddenly knelt down on the floor in front of me and said " Swordaria Bolton will you marry me?." Follow mine and Robert's adventures as we battle the Street sharks who are actually my brothers
1. Chapter 1

Dad leaves mum to be with me his true love

Chapter 1 becoming Paradigm's assistant at 14 years old

Swordaria cries as a newborn baby enters the world to her parents happy smiles but when she was handed to her father Robert Bolton he went totally brick red in the face when Swordaria opened her eyes and blushed in response then giggled up at him he smiled and kissed her on the forehead inhaling her scent which smelt to him of sweet roses he noticed Mary his wife was suddenly very jealous of Swordaria she snatched her back and hugged her close to her sneering at him making Robert growl angrily at her making her go white in the face.

10 YEARS LATER

" Thanks a lot Winterfall you always are on mum's side aren't you little miss favorite see you later".

With that Swordaria walks back into the house leaving a hurt looking Winterfall standing outside with her latest conquest Swordaria's newest boyfriend named Sky Robert was watching from a window at the scene growling angrily he saw Mary smirking at the scene he headed outside and shouted at Winterfall " GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND TAKE YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND WITH YOU AND DUMP HIM AGAIN LIKE YOU DID WITH ALL THOSE OTHER BOYFRIENDS THAT YOU HAVE STOLE AWAY FROM YOUR BIG SISTER".

Winterfall's face went into white mode just like Mary's she pelted away crying Robert went back inside and slammed the door shut he thought to himself " This has to stop i am leaving Mary as i have fallen in love with Swordaria since she was born and she is with me i will make her mine but i will wait until she finds a job and a place of her own but i can flirt and feel her up a bit where is she ah in the maze in the back garden.

(My pov)

I was sitting on the bench in the middle of the maze crying my eyes and also heart out i thought i had found the perfect guy but then low and behold once i introduced him to my little sister she snatched him away from me and mum didn't help me at all when i felt my dad sitting beside me.

He said " Come here sweetheart let me dry those tears."

I hugged him close to him hugging he said " May i kiss you on the lips Swordaria?."

I looked up at him surprised he said " I want to show you i can also be a prince charming as well so may i kiss you?."

i leaned into towards him and we both kissed that's when i felt my heart beating faster against my chest when he could hear he whispered " My heart is going like this too ever since you were born and my feelings towards you will never change i will be your knight in shining armor if you will let me be the one for you i want to feel ever inch of you now that we are alone and Mary and the other's aren't here to interrupt us so may i touch you and make you feel special if i may?."

I wanted to feel like i was the only girl that was loved for once so i nodded and sat on his lap his hands went underneath my t-shirt i moaned " D..DADDY MORE THERE".

He turned my head around and we kissed gently he was truly the one for me and my heart fell in love with my father since that day and i never looked back once his touch was pure romantic.

He smiled and i felt his other hand slip underneath my shorts i gripped his trousers as he made come hither movements along my entrance i moaned and panted in pleasure but our peace didn't last long soon we heard " HEY BIG SIS I'M SORRY CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?."

We both growled angrily at being interrupted i whispered to him " Once i find a job and also find a house of my own will you come and stay for a bit dad just until i find my feet or you can stay longer it's up to you".

We stood up but i pushed him into the hedge then unbuckled his trousers with a smirk on my face to his grin his shaft revealed itself in all it's sexy glory i licked every inch making my dad moan and pant hard in pleasure soon i took my mouth off and thrust his shaft upwards he released everywhere panting so we headed back to the others who were waiting.

4 years later

i saw an advertisement for an assistant job and i saw that it was working for Paradigm so i headed home where dad meet me he had seen the job he nodded so i took out my mobile phone and phoned Paradigm and got the job so i handed the phone to dad who had a word with him so after the conversation we headed inside to the living where Mum and Winterfall was i said " Guess who got a job?."

Mum went into shock mode as she saw me grinning like a Cheshire cat she suddenly snarled " what did you just say?."

I stopped smiling and said " I said i got a job working for Paradigm as his assistant."

Mum stood up anger flooded into her face she shrieked at me " HOW DARE YOU I MADE IT CLEAR DID I NOT THAT YOU WILL NEVER GET ANYWHERE IN LIFE UNTIL I SAY SO AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU HAVE DONE THIS AGAINST ME HOW DARE YOU."

Dad snapped at Mum " What did you just say to my daughter she has the right to get a job and earn a living for herself and i am very proud of her for that".

Mary stood there shocked to the core at what dad had said she said " I will not accept this you phone Paradigm and refuse his offer or do you want to go the way your precious dog Roxie that you were only supposed to nurse back to health when you found her".

There came a loud smack sound Dad had hit Mary in the face looking angry he shouted at her while i was standing there crying my eyes out at what she had said " YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THE PUPPY SHE SHOWED ME I ALLOWED HER TO KEEP AFTER SHE NURSED IT BACK TO HEALTH ALL THE HARD WORK AND LATE NIGHTS SHE PUT HER HEART AND SOUL INTO YOU SHOT ROXIE TO TEACH MY GIRL A LESSON SO WHAT OTHER SECRETS HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING SWORD PLEASE TELL ME".

I stopped crying and said sneering at mum who went pale in the face " WELL SHE DID GET DRUNK ONE NIGHT AND REVEALED SOMETHING REALLY INTERESTING ABOUT WINTERFALL AND IT IS THIS SORRY DAD BUT YOU ARE NOT WINTERFALL'S FATHER BUT YOUR BROTHER SAM IS HER FATHER BUT MUM TOOK YOUR BROTHER THROUGH THE WRINGER AND TOOK EVERYTHING FROM HIM AND WHEN WINTERFALL WAS BORN SHE MASKED YOUR BROTHER'S SCENT WITH SOME OF YOUR PERFUME TO MASK HIS SCENT WITH YOURS SO YOU WOULD LOVE AND CARE FOR HER HA HA HA SORRY DAD".

(Robert's pov)

I stood there in shock at hearing all of this Winterfall stood there looking shocked suddenly Mary speed at Sword with a knife in her hand but i ran forward and knocked the knife out of her hand and punched her in the stomach knocking her to the ground shocking her into silence i snarled at her actually scaring her " Well you and me are finished once my daughter has found a house i want a divorce and no there is no choice in the matter and get my brother on the phone and tell him i bet he will be interested in meeting his own daughter come Sword we are leaving."

I walked out with Sword and for effect i placed my hand on my daughter's back end to Mary's face to well up with tears so i helped my daughter pack her stuff when Mary appeared in the room wanting to talk but i walked past her with my daughter who would soon become my girlfriend and future new wife and it was going to stay so i put her things into the car and once we got settled in the car we drove off leaving Mary behind crying her eyes out to her horror Winterfall wanted nothing to do with her.

Soon we were at Paradigm's lab where my daughter was laying on a bench and was transforming into a great white shark with me beside her it was part of the deal i had made with Paradigm on the phone so we both transformed so Paradigm suddenly put some romantic music on and left i rolled over onto Sword fully naked as a Megalodon male to her eyes staring up at me also naked but as a female Great White Shark we both kissed she whispered suddenly " Take me daddy".

I growled and we both kissed the pressure of the kiss made us go to the other side i scooted down to her graceful entrance she cried out in pure blissful pleasure as i suckled and bit her entrance her release oh her beautiful release was pure angelic my cock was throbbing hard which this beautiful creature noticed i thrust into her hard while pulling her up into my arms we gasped out in pure bliss i waited for a moment before resuming my drum beat inside her she panted " D..DADDY MORE MORE OH PLEASE MORE".

I growled hard in response soon i had pinned her down onto the bench backwards i went inside her and emptied myself inside her wonder, beautiful womb that only i am allowed to enter she cried out in pure bliss i collapsed into her panting hard she purred to me to myself smiling so we both kissed again then we both got changed so we received some watches from Paradigm so she waved goodbye to me as i headed home to sort out that woman that used to be "my wife" waiting for the day when my girl would get a house of her own from Paradigm's money she earns i looked back as i got into the house " please wait for me my beautiful Swordaria we will be together soon".


	2. Chapter 2

Dad leaves mum to be with me his true love

Chapter 2 Dad moves in with me 3 years later and gives me a hot sexathon all day

 **3 YEARS LATER**

(Robert's pov)

The divorce documents were signed and handed back into the court house i was cheering my head off to Mary's face was full of upset. horror and hurt after all these years i was leaving her and i was totally over the moon so i was leaving the court house when Paradigm phoned me so i happily said " Good news i got the divorce settled and i am going to be with my sexy babe so where is she master?."

Paradigm smiled and said " She has found a two bedroom house in Rose city which is 2 hours drive from here in Fission city and i have something amazing to tell you she has had a son your son my friend."

I stood there in shock my girl had a boy my son so i said " What is his name and what age is he?."

Paradigm replied " He is 3 years old my friend and Sword has told him all about you and said to him when he asked when you were coming home finally she said " He has some business to do with a former lover of his then once his business is done he will be with us before you know it Zeb alright?."

I nodded and hung up on Paradigm jumping for joy I had a son and I wanted to hold him and hug him also my girl who I wanted to make my wife so I bought an engagement ring put all my stuff into the car and drove away from my old life in Fission city also with 3 years worth of birthday and Christmas present's for my son Zeb.

2 hours later

(Zeb's pov)

I was playing outside when my father's scent hit me like a frat train and a few moments later his car came pulling up in the driveway i went speeding to the car the driver saw me and parked the car and came speeding towards me and i jumped into his open arms hugging him so tightly i thought i might stop him from breathing he nuzzled my head gently as tears came to my eyes i whispered " Welcome home daddy mummy is out the back hanging the washing".

I stopped suddenly sniffing the air i growled in frustration also anger daddy said "Whats wrong son?."

I told him to him putting me down and his fin zoomed around the corner of the house and suddenly shrieks of surprise also fear and a few seconds later a man came running past me with such speed looking scared for his life with the odd bruises and also a broken arm to dad appearing looking furious he roared at the guy " Come near my hunny again and I will kill anyone who tries to come between us understand?."

With that dad went back around the corner with me following to see mum looking happier than I have ever seen her she jumped into dad's arms and furious growling and kissing scene started so Dad kicked the back door open and vanished but before that he said to me " Oh son your present's are in the car do you mind if I borrow your mother all day today don't worry I will make it up to you tomorrow by taking you to a amusement park how's that?."

(Robert's Pov)

My son's smile was dazzling he nodded and said to my beloved " Have fun mummy I will hang out with my friends next door OK?."

So in the kitchen i tore my Sword's clothes to shreds to her excited gasps of shock also contained excitement we tripped and fell onto the floor my mouth hotly stole over hers she panted as she began to unzip my trousers " LET ME HUNNY".

I growled sexily to her she cried out in pleasure one of my hands caressed the source of her heat she gripped me tightly and got my jumper and t-shirt off me i flung my trousers aside also my shorts and i pulled her up and gasped which ended in a Shark growl of pleasure as i filled her to the hilt and her eyes meet mine as we moved together as one beyond the tornado i could only hear the screaming of my own heart.

Several hours later

I was making lunch when arms went around my waist and my love whispered " Come back to bed you sexy bad ass hunk".

I growled at this but said " Don't worry hunny i will but we need to regain our strength for the love making afterwards OK and i have a question i want to ask you?."

She kissed me on the lips and said " I will marry you Hunny i saw the wedding ring in your trouser pocket and your in trouble mister for keeping me and Zeb waiting for three years".

I explained to her eyes widening in shock, and understanding but i swung her around and kissed her on the lips then put the ring on her finger and took my old one and threw it into the fire that was in the fireplace of my old life and smiled at my love who smiled back so we happily eat lunch so i washed up and then chased her up the stairs to our room which stopped me dead in my tracks it was the most awesome room ever i saw my love lying on the bed naked so i went into the bathroom and came back out naked so i climbed on top of her where we made beautiful love with the sheets whispering with each movement our bodies made together her beautiful cry of pleasure as i filled her a sword to the hilt we had taken off our watches her pure blue eyes meet mine we moved as one and beyond the storm we could hear nothing but the screaming of our own hearts.

(My pov)

"The bigger they are" i said several hours later as we both lay in bed as evening came around i got a "hmm" in response that made my heart flutter like mad i lifted up one of my Robert's arms and let it fall beside me it moved so lovingly over me that i was purring in contentment " The harder they fall you know sexy boy you look like you went ten rounds with the champ".

I got a smile from him he rolled over pulling me with him so that i was laying on him one of his arms gently stroked my arm lovingly he said " You pack one hell of a punch sugar Shark of mine".

I nipped him lovingly on the shoulder to his growl of happiness he said very seriously " I shouldn't have left you and Zeb all alone here in Rose City with these perverts has this been happening for 3 years and also is there other females those guy's can chase?."

I shook my head and said " No i am the only female here in Rose city and in order for me and Zeb to accepted into this community i will have to choose a male from here but i made it plain during the introductions to the neighbors that i am already taken to their smiles vanishing as fast as a light bulb blowing so me and Zeb are outsiders here and Zeb wasn't allowed to go to school until i choose one male from here but i will never choose anyone from here".

Robert held me close shaking with anger at this town for making me and Zeb fell like outsiders i saw he had an idea so he said " Well Zeb can go to Fission City for his schooling don't worry i will pick a school that doesn't know who i am.

(Zeb's pov)

I knocked on my friend Zander's door to his mother opening it looking shocked to see me here at her front door next minute Zander was bringing me into the house leaving his mother standing there looking shocked for a few seconds he said " Who's car is on your front porch Zeb?."

I said " My dad's he is home at last and he is taking me to a amusement park tomorrow."

The look of shock on his face registered on his mum's face and also his dad his mum said " Who is your father?."

I said " Professor Robert Bolton he was in love with my mum ever since she was born and she got a job working for uncle Paradigm but her mother didn't want her getting a job and mum and dad found out that the puppy that dad had allowed mum to keep whom she had named Roxie so Mary shot Roxie to teach my mum a lesson so dad divorced Mary and now he is here for good so be good parent's and tell everyone that my dad is here and is staying for good".

His parent's faces turned into pure horror Professor Robert Bolton was a powerful person and one not to be trifled with Zander said with excitement " Wow your dad sounds really cool when can i meet him Zeb?."

I smiled and said " Well he has borrowed mum all day today and he has promised to take me to a amusement park tomorrow so you can meet him tomorrow and i think he has proposed to mum and now we can be a proper family but since i can't go to school here i will probably go to school in Fission city".

Zander said " Respect man why don't you stay the night and tomorrow we can go to your pad and meet your dad he is really cool how's that?."

I said " Thanks man".

(end of pov)

So that night rolled around and everyone bunked down for the night Robert was wondering where Zeb was so he asked Swordaria who had an idea so she said " I think he is staying the night at Zander's those two are best friends and he will have saw your car in my drive and will be asking questions to Zeb so knowing those two he will stay the night."

Robert smiled so they bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	3. Chapter 3

Dad leaves mum to be with me his true love

Chapter 3 meeting the Neighbors before going to the Amusement park

Next morning dawned when Sword and Robert awoke so he growled at her before kissing her on the lips his wild animal side had awakened to her animal like growl so they mated in bed so pure love that was brought forth by lovers who were going to be married in nine months so they headed down to breakfast where Robert cooked up a storm.

He noticed in a Neighbors window Zeb and Zander having breakfast to his smile he saw Zander's father staring at him before vanishing out of the door and was busy on the phone to someone so after breakfast Sword had Robert move all his luggage into the house which caught the attention of the neighbors but Robert and Sword ignored them.

(Neighbors Pov)

We saw a man with Sword so we were suspicious so we saw Zander's father standing outside so we went and asked him " Who is that man with Swordaria?."

He said rather horrified " That's Zeb's father Professor Robert Bolton she wasn't lying to us about already having someone all of it was true Zeb was staying over with Zander and told us all about it he was busy for the past three years trying to get divorce papers as he was divorcing his former wife Mary Bolton to be with his true love Swordaria apparently they have been in love since Swordaria was only a baby and we have no say in the matter or else he will end all of our reputations so i am busy phoning the council and calling a meeting at the hall also phoning the school and bringing the teachers to the meeting as well as Zeb will be going to school in Fission City."

We all stood there horror struck just then Zeb came out with Zander and walked right past us with Zander who was wondering why we were all here just then Robert Bolton came back out to our gasps of shock he was everything he reputation demanded but he ignored all the girls who's smiles and flirting manners faded as fast as a light bulb blowing as he kissed Swordaria straight in front of us Zeb said " Dad this is friend Zander Zander this is my dad Robert Bolton."

Robert smiled and shook hands with Zander he said " We were going to an Amusement park Zander do you know of any good ones nearby?.

Zander told one he knew off to Robert's smile so he said shocking all of us " Well why don't you come and hang out with Zeb for the day i think your parent's and everyone here have a meeting to go too judging by the way your dad is fast talking on the phone and i think it's about me showing up here yesterday so how about it Zander?."

Zander nodded so after they put all Zeb's present's in the house they set off into the distance so meanwhile we were at the meeting in the council hall so i said " Friends i have something to tell you all Zeb's father is none other than Professor Robert Bolton and he is here with Swordaria and Zeb and is currently at one of the amusements park here in our town".

There was loud uproar of fear among the people around me so one of the council members stood up and said " There is only one course of action and we must welcome Zeb and his mother into our community or his dad will end our careers so meeting over".

(Zander's Pov)

I had told them all about the nearest amusement park and as a reward i got to hang with my best friend for the day but for some reason my heart was beating faster against my chest when i was with him and i knew what was wrong with me i was in love with my Zeb.

So we arrived at the park and it was the most awesome park i had ever seen there loads of rides for any age so we paid our tickets so Swordaria had noticed the love train unaware that Robert Bolton had seen it before her so he grabbed her hand and led her to the train leaving me and Zeb to choose a ride of our own so i took his hand and ran towards one of the roller coaster's unaware that it was the lover roller coaster but when we saw the sign saying what roller coaster was i blushed bright red but Zeb took my hand and kissed me on the lips shocking me into silence so i smiled so we went on the ride and we became lover's since then and i would never betray my Zeb ever.

(Robert Bolton's Pov)

I pulled my lover off the train before it got halfway around the track as we were the only ones on the train I roved my hands down her trousers to her panting in pleasure we totally ripped the clothes off each other and went wild on each other so a couple of hours later we came back out of the train entrance to find Zeb and Zander waiting for us he had his phone in his hand so he said " Apparently my dad and all the neighbours had a council meeting and decided to welcome Swordaria and Zeb into this community or they might suffer their reputations as top people in their jobs being taken away from by yourself and Zeb is expected to start school tomorrow so we better head into town and by Zeb's school clothes and books what do you think of that?."

I smiled at Swordaria and Zeb who were gobsmacked for a few minutes before happiness flooded through them so we headed off into the city where we bought school clothes for Zeb complete with school books before dropping Zander off home before heading inside and bunking down for the night wondering what school will be like for Zeb


End file.
